Your Fool's (sekuel)
by Sian Jo
Summary: Apakah wanitaku akan kembali? Sasuke POV sekuel Read ajalah


Makasih buat reviewnya di Your Fool's ya, aku akan mencoba memperbaikinya. Sekali lagi maaf atas ketidakbecusanku membuat fict itu.

Ini sekuelnya semoga kalian suka ya!

 **your fool's sekuel**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance

Rate : M

Cast : -Uchiha Sasuke

-Haruno Sakura

-Other Cast

Warning : typo banyak, misstypo, penggunaan bahasa yang mungkin amburadul dan non baku, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ ajalah, aku udah peringatin lho!

Sasuke POV

Aku bukannya tidak tau, banyak wanita menatap lapar padaku, tapi aku bersikap acuh karena hanya ada satu wanita yang aku cinta, puja dan yang akan aku kenalkan pada orangtuaku. Bukan jalang berasal dari club malam seperti ini, aku bukannya menghakimi semua wanita yang datang ke club malam itu jalang tapi memang terkadang itulah kenyataannya.

Aku sebenarnya malas datang kesini tapi karena sahabat bodohku merayakan pesta lajangnya, jadilah aku disini. Bukannya tidak suka dengan acara seperti ini tapi tempat ini terlalu ramai, aku tidak suka dengan keramaian sejak... sejak seseorang pergi dari hidupku.

Bukan salahnya, akulah yang telah mengkhianatinya. Mungkin ini karmaku, aku tak bisa lagi mencari bahkan memandang wanita lain. Jika aku memandang mereka, yang terlintas dibenakku adalah bagaimana saat itu wajahnya menangis karena aku selingkuh ughh... ini menyakitiku jika harus mengingatnya.

"Yo Teme, akhirnya kau datang juga!" suara cempreng sahabat bodohku, Naruto membuyarkan lamunanku tentangnya.

"Hn Dobe." jawabku seadanya

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama Sasuke? Apakah kau lupa jalan ke club? Haha... " ledek Kiba

Aku hanya diam menanggapi ocehan teman-temanku itu. Mereka memang sudah seperti keluargaku sendiri, bahkan sangat mengerti diriku. Disaat keterpurukanku-pun mereka menyemangatiku dan membantuku keluar, dengan membuatku sibuk pada perusahaan yang telah lama aku tinggalkan karena sibuk mabuk-mabukan di club setiap malam.

Aku sangat bersalah dengan kekasihku yang sekaligus adalah sahabatku selama enam tahun itu, semua waktu yang ku lewati tanpanya membuatku semakin sakit dan hampir saja aku melakukan bunuh diri dengan loncat dari apartemenku yang memang dilantai paling atas. Aku sudah sangat frutrasi mengingatnya dan semakin aku mencoba melupakannya, melupakan kenangan indah tentangnya semakin itupula aku akan sakit, sakit yang begitu dalam hingga membuatku takut untuk melangkah dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Teme, kudengar Sakura-chan sudah pulang dan dia akan datang ke pernikahanku besok! "

DEG...

Nama itu, nama yang selalu membuatku merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan dan sakit hati juga nama yang sangat aku rindukan. Benarkah dia sudah pulang? Benarkah dia akan datang besok? Apakah dia akan memaafkan aku nantinya? Ahh... memikirkannya saja sudah buatku pesimis, hei sejak kapan Uchiha jadi lembek seperti ini?

"Benarkah Dobe?" tanyaku setelah lama terdiam

"Ya Teme, aku harap kau mempergunakan kesempatanmu besok untuk meminta maaf padanya."

Semua tiba-tiba terdiam begitu pula denganku, entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Kalau aku, tentu saja wanitaku yang besok aku temui, aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Keesokan harinya.

Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan, bukan karena aku tidak berani ataupun dia memiliki suami tapi dia berbeda. Wajahnya? Masihlah sama, cantik dan akan selalu seperti itu nantinya. Tubuhnya? Hemm.. Bagiku masih sama terlihat lezat dimataku, tapi satu hal yang membuatku khawatir. Hal berbeda yang kutangkap di indera penglihatanku dan orang lain.

Sakura hamil. Dua kata yang sangat mempengaruhiku, tapi bagaimana bisa? Kami berpisah tidak lebih dari empat bulan yang lalu dan kuperkirakan kehamilannya sekitar lima bulanan. Tunggu sebentar, kami memang melakukannya sebulan sebelum putus dan apa itu artinya dia hamil...

"Sasuke-kun!"panggil seseorang membuyarkan segala spekulasi tentang wanitaku.

Aku yang tadinya menundukpun akhirnya mendongak untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Betapa terkejutnya aku, melihat siapa yang memanggilku. Wanitaku berdiri didepanku dengan senyuman paling indah dalam hidupku, tapi mengapa dia tidak kelihatan marah atau membenciku? Ada apa sebenarnya ini?

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu Sasuke-kun, " ucapnya diiringi dengan senyuman yang lebih lebar dan membuat hatiku meleleh melihatnya, ahh... sekarang aku tau mengapa dulu aku sangat mencintainya.

Aku menatapnya, tak terasa bibirku berkedut. Tanpa kuingin bibirku tersenyum, perlahan dia mendekatiku dan memelukku. Tak ingin kehilangannya lagi, aku mendekapnya erat.

Tak berapa lama aku melepas pelukannya dan mendekatkan wajahku padanya, dia mulai menutup matanya dan menikmati ciuman yang kuberikan khusus hanya kepadanya. Bibirnya masih saja manis dan membuatku ketagihan ingin mencicipinya lagi, keperdalam ciumanku mengajak lidahnya ikut bermain. Entah berapa lama kamu melakukan ini sampai kulihat dia kekurangan nafas, akupun segera melepas dan mentap wajahnya yang memerah. Ughh... wajahnya membuat adikku bangun, aku akan menciumnya lagi ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi kami.

"Teme! Ayo berfoto dulu setelah utu kalian segeralah kerumah menuntaskannya. Aku dan Hinata juga ingin melihat kalian! " teriak Dobe Naruto membuat wajah wanitaku makin memerah.

"Hn. " jawabku

Aku dan Sakura mengambil posisi didekat Naruto, aku meraih pinggang Sakura dan memeluknya posesif. Fotografer didepan sana mulai menghitung, aku mendekatkan wajahku dan berbisik ditelinga wanitaku. Tepat saat kamera menangkap wajah kami, wanitaku melihatku dengan wajah memerahnya dan aku menatapnya sambil menyeringai. Ahh... pasti indah sekali foto kami nanti.

OWARI

Gimana nih sekuelnya? Hihi... Maaf ya kalo jelek, tapi aku akan berusaha lagi. Terimakasih atas dukungan kalian. Semoga senang membacanya.

OMAKE

Author POV

Sakura dengan mantap melangkah menuju laki-laki yang sedang menunduk memikirkan seseuatu. Dia sangat rindu dengan wajah laki-laki itu, apalagi si kecil didalam perutnya juga merindukan kasih sayang dari ayah kandungnya.

Sebenarnya dia sudah memaafkan Sasuke beberapa bulan yang lalu, apalagi setelah mengetahui dirinya hamil. Makin bertambah lah kebahagiaannya, dia juga sudah tau bagaimana frustrasinya Sasuke saat kehilangan kontak dengannya. Dengan itu semua dia sudah memantapkan hati menerima kembali Sasuke.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya.

Sakura tersenyum lebar setelah menerima sebuah email dari Hinata, sebuah foto. Sasuke yang sejak tadi menggendong anak kecilpun segera menidurkannya di tempat tidur mungil disebelah tempat tidur mereka, lalu mendekati Sakura. Mulutnya sudah gatal ingin bertanya.

"Foto kita di pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata, Sasuke-kun. " kata Sakura mengetahui tatapan Sasuke

Sasuke hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali, tiba-tiba dia teringat perkataannya saat itu dan mulai mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura. Sakura yang sadar akan bahaya yang akan dihadapinya segera menyingkir, tapi sialnya Sasuke sudah mengurung dirinya dalam kungkungannya.

"Apa kamu lupa dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu Cherry?" tanya Sasuke

Sakura menatap Sasuke, mencoba mengingat perkataan yang dulu diucapkannya. Wajah Sakura tiba-tiba menjadi merah, sepertinya dia mengingatnya. Hei Sakura, memangnya apa yang dikatakan Sasuke padamu tolong beritau kami biar tidak jadi penasaran!

"Tapi Sasuke-kun, itu sudah lama berlalu mengapa kamu masih mengingatnya?"

Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dan menggedikkan bahunya.

"Aku akan menunggu nanti malam Cherry dan kamu harus menuruti keinginanku itu! " kata Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya

Sasuke beranjak dan masuk kekamar mandi, sedangkan Sakura eumm... dia sedang berpikir sampai anaknya menangis dan dia segera menggendongnya sambil menatap ke balkon.

"Semoga tidak terjadi ya Sarada-chan, ayahmu itu kadang suka kelewatan kalau sudah menguasai ibu huft... " sakura menghela nafas panjang.

Sakura melihat ke kalender dan teringat sesuatu.

"Sasuke-kun, bukankah hari ini kamu mau kerumah Itachi-nii ya?" tanya Sakura

"Memangnya ada apa Cherry? "

"Itachi-nii dan Hana-nee kan merayakan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka,"

"Oh sial Cherry, aku lupa. " Sasuke segera buru-buru membuka pintu kamar mandi dan mencari baju dilemari

Sakura yang baru saja menaruh Sarada berbalik dan terkejut melihat Sasuke full naked akhirnya melongo memandangnya. Sasuke yang tidak mendengar suara istri merah mudanya berbalik, dia melihat Sakura yang melongo memandangnya lalu mengikuti arah pandangnya.

"KYAA... SASUKE-KUN!" teriak Sakura.

FIN hihi


End file.
